Mon âme soeur
by desiderata-girl
Summary: Une nuit de passion, ce n'est pas la première, et j'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière. Parce que tu es tout ce que je désire, parce que tu es le seul que j'aime.


**Mon âme soeur**

Je murmure ton prénom au creux de la nuit, je sais que tu es là. Je sens ta présence, elle m'apaise.

_Tu sais, même si tu es libéré de l'emprise du démon qui t'habitait, nous sommes toujours semblables, toi et moi. Nous avons vécu la même souffrance, c'est elle qui nous a rapproché, mais elle n'existe plus maintenant. Nous étions seuls, c'était ce lien qui nous liait, pourtant, aujourd'hui, ce sentiment qui nous unit, ce n'est plus la solitude, c'est autre chose. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?_

Allez, montres-toi, je n'aime pas sentir ta présence, et ne pas te voir. Je fermes les yeux un instant, lorsque je les ouvre, je vois tes pupilles bleues glacials. Tu me fixes, mais ton regard n'est plus le même qu'avant.

Tu t'approches de moi, tes mains viennent se poser sur mon torse. Tes longs doigts fins caressent ma peau nue. Je frissonnes, cette sensation est agréable, j'aime lorsque tu me touches, car c'est une chose que tu fais rarement.

Tu te rapproches un peu plus, j'oublie tes mains pâles sur ma poitrine. Tes lèvres prennent possession des miennes ton baiser est doux, tout comme toi. Mais ça, je suis le seul à le savoir, le seul à avoir le droit de goûter ta bouche, oui le seul.

Cela dure longtemps, et je ne m'en plains pas. J'en veux davantage, mais tu t'écartes déjà de moi. J'ai l'habitude, mais ce jeu m'énerve malgré tout. J'entends ta respiration légèrement haletante, elle décuple mes envies, mon désir de toi.

Seuls quelques millimètres nous séparent, c'est déjà trop. J'attrape ta nuque et t'attire contre moi, nous tombons à la renverse sur mon lit. Tu es sur moi, tu portes seulement un pantalon, ton torse est nu contre le mien. J'ai la tête dans ton cou, je m'imprêgne de ton parfum. Je la sens cette odeur de sable chaud, cette senteur exotique qui me transporte.

Je ne tiens plus, mes mains parcourent ton dos et viennent caresser ta chevelure couleur de lave en fusion. Ma langue glisse le long de ta carotide, je suce avidement ta peau. Je dépose des marques rouges sur ta peau de porcelaine, tu es à moi, tu le sais.

Tu gémis faiblement, j'aime cela, entendre ta voix grave et sensuelle dans la nuit. Je me lasse de ton cou, et capture tes lèvres. Je ne suis pas doux, moi. Je suis survolté, passionné, ma langue cherche la tienne, tu ouvres la bouche et accède à ma requête silencieuse. Elles se trouvent, se goûtent, elles se découvrent, se caressent, elles dansent, se lèchent.

Tu te redresse, à quatre pattes sur moi, tes mains descendent le long de mon torse, plus bas, toujours plus bas. Elles se glissent dans mon boxer, c'est la seule chose que je porte pour dormir. Et puis, je les sens, sur mon membre qui se tend. Tu effectues de légères pressions dessus, au début, puis je me cambre contre toi lorsque tu intensifies ton va-et-vient.

L'excitation me gagne peu à peu, le sang afflue dans la région de mon bas-ventre. Tu continus, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, mes lèvres sont scellées aux tiennes, je voudrais te dire que je suis sur le point d'exploser.

Tout à coup, tu arrêtes, tes mains quittent mon membre gonflé de plaisir. Elles sortent de l'unique morceau de tissu qui couvre mon corps, pour me le retirer. Ta bouche se sépare de la mienne, tes lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, je vois ta tête rouge sang qui descend le long de mon torse. J'ai la sensation humide et chaude de ta langue qui glisse sur ma peau.

Je commence à gémir, je murmure ton prénom, et toi, tu continus à descendre inexorablement jusqu'à ce que tes lèvres rencontrent l'objet de tes désirs. Tes mains reprennent leur position initiale, mais cette fois-ci, le plaisir est plus dense. Tu prends mon membre dans ta bouche, et commence à exécuter des va-et-vient avec ta langue. Mes mains sont crispées sur les draps tandis que des râles s'échappent de mes lèvres.

Ce ne sont plus des murmures, mais de véritables cris que je pousse. Ton nom résonne au coeur de la nuit, dans cette chambre où nous sommes seuls. Soudain, je ne peux plus me retenir, je baisse la tête et vois ma semence qui coule le long de tes lèvres, tu me souris, imperceptiblement. Je suis le mouvement de ta langue qui ramasse le liquide blanchâtre pour ensuite l'avaler.

Tu te lèves lentement, déboutonnes ton pantalon, le jette par terre. Là, je peux voir une bosse se profiler au niveau de ton bas-ventre. Quelques secondes plus tard, ton boxer subit le même sort que ton pantalon. La vue de ton corps totalement dénudé fait parcourir une violente chaleur dans le mien. Plus je te regarde, et plus je me rend compte de la chance que j'ai.

_Car tu n'appartiens qu'à moi, et je ne laisserais personne te conquérir._

Pourtant, pour l'heure, c'est toi, qui vas me posséder, je le lis dans ton regard, tes prunelles de glace brillent d'un désir obscène. Tu remontes sur le lit, ton visage juste au dessus du mien. Tes yeux parlent plus fort que ta bouche, néanmoins, j'entends ta voix qui susurre à mon oreille : "**retournes-toi**". Je t'obéis, me voilà, sur le ventre, sur mon lit, et toi derrière moi.

_Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça, ne pas voir ton visage, mais tu sais aussi, que je ne peux rien te refuser. C'est irritant, de réaliser que tu fais ce que tu veux de moi, car moi aussi, je t'appartiens._

Tes mains glissent le long de mon dos, mais je ne frissonne que lorsque je sens ta langue qui parcourt ma colonne vertébrale, pour descendre plus bas, toujours plus bas. Je suis crispé et détendu à la fois, ça y est, je sens cette douceur humide qui lèche cette partie sensible de mon anatomie. Une de tes mains lâche mes hanches et vient caresser mon fessier charnu. Tu t'amuses à malaxer ma peau, à faire courir tes longs doigts fins dessus, oui, tu aimes me faire languir.

Cependant, et même si tu refuses de le reconnaître, dans ce domaine particulier, tu es aussi impatient que moi. Je perçois le frémissement de tes doigts, et puis, tu ne peux plus te retenir. Tu en introduis un, en moi, je pousse un faible soupir, puis tu poursuis avec un second, et un troisième jusqu'à ce que je me mette à hurler mon plaisir.

Je n'en peux plus, tu en es conscient. Je veux que tu me prennes, et vite, je veux devenir tien, que nous ne fassions plus qu'un. Et puis, soudain, tu retires tes doigts, j'étouffe un soupir de protestation, mais quelques secondes plus tard, je te sens en moi. Tu t'enfonces, lentement, tes mains agrippées à mes hanches, tu commences doucement un va-et-vient. Nos deux corps liés vibrent à l'unisson, tu effectues un déhanchement et m'arraches un cri de jouissance.

_C'est bon, c'est tellement bon, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je ressent tout cela._

L'excitation est palpable, dans l'atmosphère enfiévrée de cette chambre. Je sais que tu es sur le point d'exploser, car tes mouvements sont de plus en plus rapides, et ta respiration est de plus en plus haletante. Finalement, tu te libères en moi, criant mon nom.

_J'aime quand tu fais ça, c'est l'un des moments rares et précieux que je suis le seul à connaître, celui où ta voix grave transpire de plaisir. J'ai envie de te faire éprouver ce que tu viens de me faire ressentir._

Je me retournes, en taileur devant toi, et te fais asseoir sur mes cuisses. Tu me connais, tu sais que je n'aime pas me contenter d'une seule chose à la fois. Je lève la tête et approche mes lèvres de ton visage. Je t'embrasse, encore, encore, je suce avidement ta bouche, ta lèvre inférieure est gonflée de plaisir.

Je descends lentement une main le long de ton torse, prenant le temps de caresser du bout des doigts tes muscles bien dessinés. Ta peau tressaille sous mes gestes tendres. Et puis, toujours aussi lentement, je parviens à l'objet de mes désirs qui se dresse sous la légère pression de mes doigts. Je le prend d'une main et entame un va-et-vient. Tu gémis entre deux baisers, d'une voix rauque, cela fait augmenter mon envie de toi.

J'accélère mes mouvements, pressant mon corps contre le tien, nos deux sexes tendus se caressent mutuellement.

_Je pourrais me contenter de cela, oui, je pourrais, mais ça ne me suffit pas. Je te veux maintenant, pour moi seul._

Je commence à te préparer, méthodiquement, suçant mes doigts, tu te cambres lorsque le second te pénêtre. Je continus, et intensifies mon va-et-vient avec un troisième, je perçois ton envie de crier, mais mes lèvres scellent les tiennes et t'empêchent de le faire. En ce moment, je comprends ta frustration, elle était mienne quelques instants auparavant. Finalement, je décide de mettre fin à cette douce torture, délaissant mes doigts, leur préférant l'objet de tes désirs.

_J'aurais voulu entrer en toi d'une manière plus brutale, mais cela aurait trahi mon impatience. Celle de te posséder, de prouver que tu n'es qu'à moi. Je me suis retenu, par égard pour toi, parce que je connais tes préférences, et la violence lors des ébats n'en fait pas partie. Dommage... J'ai la désagréable sensation de me contenir et de ne pas pouvoir te manifester l'étendue de mon désir._

Tu romps notre baiser, et commence à me mordiller gentiment la peau, tu suçote le lobe de mon oreille. Hm, c'est une partie sensible, tu en es conscient, c'est voulu. Tu me montres à travers ce geste que je suis sur la bonne voie. Dans ce cas, je continus, j'accélère mes mouvements. Tes mains s'agrippent à moi, elles me griffent le dos, mais ça ne fait pas mal, je suis perdu dans le tourbillon de sensations enivrantes que tu me procures.

_Il n'y a que toi qui me fait ressentir cela. Tu es le seul à me donner cette impression d'être vivant et perdu à la fois, oui le seul. _

Je sens la fin arriver, nous nous libérons en même temps, atteignant l'orgasme, je tombe épuisé sur mon lit, tu me suis dans ma chute. Tu me fixes de tes prunelles de glace, ce regard m'hypnotise, tu m'embrasses sans me quitter des yeux. Je refuse de fermer les miens, je veux te voir le plus longtemps possible.

Mais la fatigue a raison de moi, mes paupières s'abaissent lentement, tandis que ton visage reste fixé sur ma rétine. Peu à peu, je sens ta présence qui disparait, ça y est, c'est fini, je le sais, ce fut court, vraiment trop court.

Mes yeux sont toujours fermés, je sens quelqu'un qui me caresse la joue, ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas ta chaleur. Cette personne murmure mon prénom, d'une voix grave, elle est froide, ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas cette mélodie apaisante. Ses lèvres se pressent contre les miennes, ça me dégoûte, ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas ton baiser doux. Je respire un parfum étrange, âcre, une odeur de sang, ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas ce sable chaud qui m'enveloppe délicatement.

J'ouvre les yeux, je ne bouge pas, mais je tremble à l'intérieur. Je ne vois plus tes perles turquoises, ce sont deux prunelles noires qui me fixent. J'ai l'impression d'être aspiré par les ténèbres. Ce n'est pas ton regard, ton regard tendre, complètement opposé à celui que tu arborais auparavant.

_J'aime celui que tu es devenu. Tu as beaucoup changé, tu es tellement gentil, et doux, tellement différent de ce tueur insensible que tu étais avant. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, sans m'en rendre compte. Depuis combien de temps ce sentiment nous lie-t-il ? Depuis combien de temps partageons-nous cet amour ?_

**_ Naruto ?**

Je m'aperçois soudain de sa présence. C'est pareil à chaque fois, dès que je pense à toi, j'oublis ce qui m'entoure.

**_ Oui ?**

**_ Tu étais ailleurs, à quoi tu penses ?**

Pas à quoi, à qui. Franchement, pourquoi pose-t-il encore la question, il connait très bien la réponse, pourtant.

**_ Je...**

**_ Tu pensais à lui, pas vrai, me coupe-t-il.**

Son regard est froid, il te hait, tellement. Il exècre ton être autant que je t'aime.

**_ Sasuke, je...**

**_ Humpf, ne te fatigues pas à le dire, tu le répètes déjà assez pendant ton sommeil, chaque nuit. Cela me suffit amplement.**

**_ Sasuke, tu sais pourtant que cette relation ne rime à rien. Tu es parfaitement au courant que c'est Ga...**

il m'empoigne violemment par les épaules, je peux lire la fureur dans son regard. Mais je n'ai pas peur.

**_ Non ! Ne prononces pas son nom ! Ne dis pas cette phrase ! **

Je le regarde avec lassitude. Combien de fois avons-nous déjà eu cette conversation, lui et moi ?

**_ Bon, écoutes Sasuke, les sentiments ne changent pas du jour au lendemain. Et on ne contrôle pas ces choses-là.**

Il détourne les yeux, il fuit, il ne sait faire que ça. Mais aujourd'hui je suis résolu, je vais me libérer de ses chaines. Aujourd'hui, je t'appartiendrais, je ne serais qu'à toi.

**_ Mais écoutes-moi bordel ! J'aime Gaara ! Il n'y a que lui pour moi ! Tu pourras faire ce que tu voudras, tu ne changeras jamais ça ! C'est fini, Sasuke, j'en ai plus qu'assez de me forcer.**

Je le repousse, il me regarde, je peut lire la douleur dans ses pupilles onyx.

_Mais c'est la meilleure chose à faire, si je reste avec lui, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus, je vais finir par exploser. Il souffrira de toute manière, il est seul, il l'a toujours été, même lorsque j'étais avec lui, je ne pensais qu'à toi. Il faut qu'il m'oublie, parce que ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il trouvera le bonheur. Moi, je ne veux que toi._

J'ouvre la porte, il ne me rattrape pas, il sait que c'est inutile. Trois jours, attends-moi encore trois jours, je viendrais te rejoindre, pour de bon cette fois-ci.

_Parce que tu es tout ce que je désire, parce que tu es le seul que j'aime. Parce que tu es mon âme soeur, Gaara..._

* * *

**Naruto : ***_relit encore une fois le lemon, en refusant de croire ce qui est marqué_*** **Ok, ça y est, c'est bon, elle a pété son cable...

**Gaara :** Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi.

**Hinata :** *****_soupire tristement_***** On ne m'a pas vu une seule fois, elle ne m'aime plus ça y est *****_commence à pleurer, Naruto et Gaara se précipitent pour la serrer dans leurs bras musclés, mais finissent par se battre parce qu'aucun des deux ne veut céder la jeune fille à l'autre_*****

**Haruko : ***_débarque comme une fleur, et regarde émerveillée Gaara qui se bat avec classe, tandis que Naruto fait ce qu'il peut pour rester en vie, elle va prendre Hinata dans ses bras, parce que la pauvre pleure toujours*** **_Mais non, je t'aime toujours voyons. Mais rends-toi compte, si on t'avais vu dans ce one shot, tu aurais eu le mauvais rôle, celui de Sasuke. Allez, allez, chut, ne pleures plus, ça va passer. Tu vois, pour une fois je t'ai laissé en paix.

**Naruto :** *****_lance un regard entendu à Gaara, ils arrêtent de se battre et se dirigent vers Haruko avec des yeux de tueurs_*** **Tiiiiiiiiiens, Haruko, tu tombes bien... *****_fait craquer les jointures de ses mains_*****

**Haruko : ***_prend peur soudainement, allez savoir pourquoi..._*** **Oh, Naruto ! Gaara ! Vous avez fini de vous battre... Qui est-ce qui a perdu ?

**Gaara : ***_sourit d'un air sadique_***** Toi.

**Haruko : ***_essait de s'expliquer du mieux qu'elle peut, sur le pourquoi de ce one shot avant de finir broyée par le sable divin de son Gaara chéri d'amour_***** Mais, ne, ne vous énervez pas, voyons, je, je vous aime tellement tous les deux, et, euh, il y a si peu de fics sur le Gaa/Naru, j'ai eu envie d'oeuvrer pour la bonne cause, vous comprenez, non ?

**Naruto : ***_la pointe du doigt d'un air furieux_***** Tu nous as trahi, ouais ! Comment t'as osé faire une chose pareille ! Du YAOÏ ??? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?!

**Haruko : ***_bave_***** ...

**Naruto : ***_fixe Gaara d'un regard lourd de reproches_***** C'est de ta faute ça ! Si t'étais pas aussi beau, elle aurait jamais eu l'idée de faire ce lemon ! *****_repense d'ailleurs à la scène qu'il a lu quelques instants auparavant et commence à se sentir tout bizarre_*****

**Hinata : ***_ouvre de grands yeux choqués_*****NARUTO MAIS TU BANDES !!

**Gaara : ***_trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit_*****

**Haruko : ***_aux anges de voir la tête cramoisie de Naruto_***** Eh ben, il t'a fait de l'effet ce petit lemon, dis-moi...

**Naruto : ***_part en pleurant, il veut pas être gay, bon d'accord, tu seras bi_*** **NoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoN !!!

**Gaara : ***_soupire de soulagement, voit Hinata toujours choquée par le comportement du blond et échange un sourire complice avec l'auteur_***** Hinata, Hinata, ça va allez, viens avec moi, on va discuter un peu.

**Hinata : ***_agrippe le tee-shirt de Gaara et se met à pleurer_***** Toi t'es pas gay au moins ?! Je t'en prit ! S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu es hétéro !

**Gaara : ***_attrape le menton de la jeune fille et lui lance un regard envoutant made in Gaara_***** Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro, je vais même te donner une preuve...*****_commence à l'embrasser langoureusement sous les yeux émerveillés de l'auteur qui n'en perd pas une miette_*****

**Haruko : ***_décide de laisser les tourtereaux tranquille, pour le moment, et ferme la porte derrière elle_***** Bon ben voilà, c'était mon premier lemon yaoi ! Ouah ! La première fois que j'écrivais du Yaoi ! J'ai commencé fort je crois ! Mais je suis sûre qu'il en existe des bien plus hard ! En tout cas, j'attends vos reviews, dites moi si ça vous a plu, si non, pourquoi ? Bisous !!!


End file.
